In order to meet wireless data traffic demands, which have increased since the commercialization of the 4th Generation (4G) communication system, efforts to develop an improved 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post LTE system.
In order to achieve a high data transmission rate, implementation of the 5G communication system in an ultrahigh frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., 60 GHz band) is being considered. In the 5G communication system, technologies such as beamforming, massive MIMO, Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beam-forming, and a large scale antenna technologies are being discussed as means to mitigate a propagation path loss in the ultrahigh frequency band and increase a propagation transmission distance.
Further, technologies such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud Radio Access Network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, Device to Device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and received interference cancellation have been developed to improve the system network in the 5G communication system.
In addition, the 5G system has resulted in the development of Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) schemes such as Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM), and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC), and advanced access technologies such as Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA).
In a communication system, a user equipment (UE) reports channel state information between the UE and an eNodeB (eNB) to the eNB so as to communicate with the eNB. To make the UE report the channel state information, the eNB transmits a Channel State Information-Reference Signal (CSI-RS) to the UE. That is, the CSI-RS is a signal that the eNB transmits to the UE for purpose of making the UE feed the CSI back.